Every Other Weekend
by justxdazzled3
Summary: AU. What happens when a divorced couple gets together every other weekend to exchange the kids? Chris Jericho/Stephanie McMahon, rating just to be safe.


**A/N: I've been inspired and this idea has been in my head for weeks…..even though I did it before. This is what happens when you bring back Jericho and Steph on-screen, the ideas start flowing and I thought this was a good one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

_Every Other Friday  
its clothes and toys and backpacks  
Is everybody in?  
Ok lets go see dad  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses  
There are always sad  
We trade a couple words and looks and kids again  
Every Other Weekend _

Stephanie McMahon placed the toys, bags, and pillows into the trunk of her black mini-van and closing it. She walked back into the house to find her son and daughter gathering last minute items and placing them into their school bags. "You two ready?" she asked with a small smile.

"Can you come with us Mommy, please?" Seven year old Sean asked, sticking out his bottom lip. Sean was the spitting image of his father but had inherited the chocolate brown eyes from Stephanie's side of the family but from the shape of Sean's nose and eyes; he was most definitely like his father.

"I wish I could buddy, but you always have fun with Daddy remember?" Stephanie kneeled down to her son's level and ran her fingers through his spiky dirty blonde hair, she kissed the top of his head before standing up and turning to her oldest child, Maya who was nine.

"You have everything sweetheart?" Stephanie asked, looking at her daughter. It was no joke that Maya was the spitting image of her mother but had her father's blue eyes.

"Yeah," Maya replied quietly, looking up into her mom's eyes.

Stephanie paused and pulled her daughter into a hug, before kissing the top of her dark brown head. "Alright you two, let's hit the road. Daddy's waiting for us." She said.

Both kids nodded and smiled as picked up their school bags before running out the front door. Stephanie chuckled and locked the front door before heading over to the van and driving twenty minutes to the spot that both her and her husband had agreed to meet every other Friday to drop off the kids.

_Every Other Weekend  
Very few exceptions  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms  
It's movies on the sofa  
Grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
"But that's not the way mom makes it daddy" breaks my heart  
I miss everything I use to have with her again  
Every Other Weekend_

Chris Irvine leaned against his silver BMW as he waited for his ex-wife to arrive with the kids. His blue eyes darted over to the black mini-van and he smiled as it came to a stop, he watched his former wife turn off the car and watched one door open to reveal both kids hopping out of the van and running over to him.

"Daddy!" Both Maya and Sean exclaimed happily in unison as they ran into Chris's open arms.

Chris laughed and scooped both kids into his arms. "Hello," he kissed both of their foreheads and placed them back on the ground, as he caught side of Stephanie who was holding two bags. "Hey Steph." He smiled softly at his ex-wife.

"Hey Chris, do you have anything planned this weekend?" Stephanie asked, returning the smile handing the bags over to him. She hated the small talk they had to get through the twenty minutes of the exchange but Chris's smile did nothing to her now as it did then.

"We're going to a hockey game tonight and then we might just have a movie night tomorrow." Chris replied as Stephanie came back over with the remaining toys and pillows then putting them inside his trunk before closing it.

"Sounds fun," Stephanie gave a small smile to her ex but she was hurt that he didn't ask her to come along; she looked at Maya and Sean, who were waiting patiently to say goodbye to their mother."Come here you two." She mentioned over to her kids as she opened her arms wide.

Both of the kids ran into their mother's arms, Stephanie inhaled the sweet scent of Maya's shampoo and the scent of Sean's hair gel before releasing both them. "Have a good weekend, I love you both."

"Love you too Mama." Maya hugged her mother one last time before hopping into her dad's car; Sean kissed his mom on the cheek and hugged her again before following his sister.

_I can't tell her I love her  
I can't tell him I love him  
Cause there's too many questions and ears in the car  
So, I don't tell him I miss him  
I don't tell her I need her  
She's over me that's where we are  
He's over me that's where we are  
We're as close as we might ever be again  
Every other weekend_

Stephanie watched Chris buckle Sean into his car seat and making sure Maya was safely buckled in; the blonde man shut the car door. "See you Sunday, Steph." He smiled at her.

Nodding, the brunette smiled briefly and blew kisses to both of the kids as Chris got into the drivers side. "Yeah see you Sunday." She said quietly, watching the silver BMW drive away before walking back to the van and driving back to the house.

_Every Other Saturday  
First thing in the morning'  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away  
I know why, but I don't know why  
We ever let this happen  
Falling' for forever was a big mistake  
There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in  
Every Other Weekend_

After turning on the TV, Stephanie smiled to herself at the noise. She could remember the Saturday mornings where she would hearing Maya yell at Sean for the TV remote while Stephanie told them that they had more than one television in the house.

She remembered the movie nights both her and Chris used to have when the kids were in bed, of course those movie nights were no longer an exception after her and Chris decided to end their marriage a year ago.

She had cleaned the playroom and both Sean and Maya's room before they returned on Sunday. Stephanie stopped and looked at the picture of her, Chris, and the kids at Christmas as she walked into Sean's room; it was taken five years ago Maya was sitting on Chris's lap while Sean was on Stephanie's lap, all four of them were smiling brightly.

_Every other Sunday  
I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother in the parking lot  
We don't touch; we don't talk much  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
as she drives away with every piece of heart I've got  
I re-convince myself we did the right thing  
every other weekend_

Sunday came, and as usual Stephanie was waiting for Chris to arrive with the kids. Soon the familiar silver BMW pulled into the parking lot, two spots away from where Stephanie's black mini-van was parked.

After putting the car into park and turning the ignition off, Chris heard the seat belts being unbuckled and the car door open. The Canadian blonde pressed the button to open the trunk and got out; after unloading the kids stuff from Chris's car into Stephanie's, the older brunette turned to kids and smiled at them. "Did you guys have fun?" she asked opening her arms for both of them.

"Hi Mama," They both gave Stephanie kisses before pulling back. "We had so much fun! The hockey game was fun!"

"That's great. You're going to have to tell me all about it." Smiling, Stephanie let her eyes trail over to Chris, who was now giving the kids hugs.

"I'm glad they had fun." Stephanie said, avoiding Chris's blue eyes after he stood up.

Chris nodded and smiled. "They did, see you Steph." He walked back over to his car.

_Yeah for fifteen minutes we're a family again  
God I wish that he was still with me again  
Every Other Weekend_

For fifteen minutes, Stephanie, Chris, Maya, and Sean were a family, but they had to go their separate ways. Stephanie and the kids went back to the house, while Chris drove back to his penthouse apartment.

* * *

**And that's that people! Did you like it? Tell me what you think, I love the feedback (: **

**I'm also in the works of writing a future fic which I titled **_It's All in the Family _**but I think I might change the title, I got the idea last night after watching Raw and the McMahon's inspire me Lol and **_Bringing Up Batista _**is coming along slowly, its three pages, soon to be four actually….but I'm working on it! **

**Again, I'd love the feedback! **


End file.
